When the life turns to a hell
by cvety
Summary: There is an accident with Tony, or maybe not an accident. Will he survive and will his life starts turning to a hell? ...There are drug, alcohol, a lot of feeling involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) **

**First, I don't own any of the characters in this story. Second I want to say sorry about the mistakes, but my first language isn't English and I'm studying it now. Tell me about the mistakes so I can sorrect them and make my English better. And please, write your reviews, I want to know if I should continue the story or not :)**

**Greetings from Bulgaria , Cvety :)**

**Chapter 1**

**When everything starts to go wrong**

It was a normal Monday morning. Ziva David was staying on her chair and still writing her latest report, Timothy McGee was playing with his new phone

_"Hey McGee, do you hear that?" _

_"What? I can't hear anything"_

_"That's what I'm talking about. It's too silent in here"_

_"Maybe you're right. Wait, where's Tony? Yeah, I know he always comes late, but this is unusually late even for him"_

_"Hey everyone" _Tony appeared from the elevator _"Oh McGeek, it looks like you have found a new gadget"_

_"__Yeah, McGee, you're right, nothing ever can happen to Tony"_ Ziva smiled

_"Hey, I'm here and can hear you"_

_"Where have you been? I called you thousands time last night, and the previous one" _McGee was angry

_"Oh, sorry, I had something else to do"_

_"But you promised to me" _he looked like a child, whose mother refuses to buy an ice-cream

_"Poor little Timothy, one more weekend alone" _Tony smiled

But then Gibbs came and Tony's smile melted down

_"Grab your gear, we have an arson and a dead Marine"_

When the team arrived at the scene they saw that Ducky had arrived. The house was almost ruined, only it's left part was still whole.

"_What do we have, Ducky?" _Gibbs asked

"_Actually, not very much Jethro. Our lieutenant is completely burned. I'll see what I can do, but it won't be much. Let's go Mr. Palmer. I don't think we have to waste our time staying here. "_

"_Are you agent Dinozzo?" an unfamiliar officer asked _

_"Yes, what's it about?_

_"We found a shed__ nearby the house. I think you must want to see it. We haven't opened it"_

_"Ziva, I'll go to see that thing. Take McGee with you to help you collecting all evidence"_

But this was such a wrong decision for Tony. He went to the cottage and started opening the door, then they heard only the "booom" sound, scream. Gibbs throw down the paper in his hands and ran. Ziva and McGee, who was in the other site, started running too. All of them just knew what they'll see, and the eyesore wasn't good. Tony's body was laying on the grass, shaping a strange form, all in blood and wounds.

_"McGee, call 911, fast!" _yelled Gibbs, then checked the pulse of his agent. He was barely breathing, within a second it completely stopped. Gibbs started heart massage _"Come on Tony, breath, you have to…please, just do it for me" _Tony's heart started working again., but his conditions was bad.

"_Please, move away" _said one of the paramedics to Gibbs, who was kneeling and fighting for the live of his friend.

"_Boss, come, let them to do their job" _and McGee pulled away Gibbs

"_No…I'm not leaving him alone. Where are you taking him?"_ finally asked he

"_Bethesda hospital" _answered one of the paramedics

_**In the hospital**_

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were driving after the ambulance and arrived just seconds after it. But one nurse stopped them in front of the ER

_"You're not allowed to come here" _said she and they had to go back to the waiting-room. But the time was going so slowly. They didn't know what was happening with their friend and this was killing him. No one spoke but just sat down and recalled every moment, since they had arrived at the crime scene.

_"I had to go with him" _finally said Ziva

_"Yeah, and then I would have had two agents down. There is nothing you could do, no one knew what's inside the door"_

_"Damn it! Someone must have known. An unknown officer came to Tony and asked him to go and check. Why Tony? Why it is always Dinozzo?" _

_"Calm down" _they heard the familiar voice of Ducky.

"_How's he? Tell me he's alright, please, please, please" _it was Abby. McGee had called them after the accident.

"_I wish I could tell you so, Abby" _and Gibbs kissed her forehead

"_But how this could be?__" sobbed she _

"_I don't know...The only thing I know is that this was on purpose and the minute I know who did this he'll regret"_

Then the waiting and the silent started again.

After an hour a middle-aged man came to them. Obviously, it was Tony's doctor. His face was showing something bad.

"_Who is with Anthony Dinozzo?" _asked he

"_We are… How's he doing?"_

"_Please, at first you should calm down. My name's doctor Jackson, I'm Anthony's physician...We've done the best we could, but unfortunately his condition is critical. We had to do a surgery, because of one piece of steel in his chest, nearby the heart. But in the middle of the surgery we almost lost him, hi stopped breathing. He is in coma now. There are some cauterizations, one of which is more serious, in his right leg. I can't say when or if he we'll be with us again, it's matter of time. I'm concerned about his lungs too, I was told that Anthony had plague, hadn't he?"_

"_Yeah, that's right" _said Ducky _"And he almost died"_

"_That's really bad, his lung are too weak to handle with everything"_

"_Doc, tell me the truth, what do you think?"_

"_If I have to be honest, It'll be a miracle if he come back to life"_

"_When can we see him?" _Gibbs asked. His heart was sinking,

"_You have to wait not more than half an hour. But only 2 of you at the same time. I'll call you when this can happen"_

After 20 minutes a blond nurse came to them and said they were allowed to visit Tony. Gibbs went to his agent immediately, without waiting any more. Abby went with him.

"_Oh, Tony" _sobbed the woman. He was intubated, with all kind of tubes in his body, lots of monitors around him. The agent had wounds all over his body, tears, bandage around his head. His skin was as white as it was to a ghost. Abby couldn't bear watching her friend like that and run away. Gibbs sat onto a chair, near the bed. He would stay there until Tony was better, and he knew this gonna happen. After a while Ziva came, then McGee, Ducky

"_Tell me what you__ think, Ducky" _asked Gibbs

"_Anthony is really strong boy, Jethro"_

"_I wasn't asking that"_

"_I know, just saying that I'm sure he can handle with this... He must."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is chapter two. There might be some love relationships in the future, so if you'd like to have something like this lell me :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hard days**_

It was 2am. Gibbs had made all team to go home and take some rest, but he had taken one more comfortable chair and put it into Tony's room. His sleeping trials had been failed and now he was sitting near his senior field agent and thinking. Only the sound of the monitors interrupted the silence. He had been recollecting everything that might was connected whit what had happened.

_"Boss, can we talk?" _Tony had asked before 3 days

_"Not now, Dinozzo, we have a case which has to be solved as soon as possible" _was the answer

_"Okay, I guess it can wait. What can happen?"_

But now Gibbs knew that this must had been important. His gut was telling him so.

_"Damn it, Dinozzo, what's going on?"_ said the agent silently.

Ziva went home, Gibbs had pushed her to go, take a shower and change her clothes which were all in blood. After doing this she tried to sleep, but it was unsuccessful. She was still blaming herself about what had happened.

"_I have to be there, on his place" _thought she and stood up _"I had to go with him, we're partners. If he die the fault will be only mine" _and then started to cry and hit the nearest chair _"I haven't even told him what I feel, that every time I see him I just wanna kiss him. But now I could not have this chance. Damn it, the latest thing I told him was a stupid joke about his tie…"_

"_Hey Boss" _it was McGee. He hadn't slept at all and had decided to go to the hospital early in the morning. It was only 7 o'clock, but when he entered Tony's room he saw Ziva

_"You couldn't sleep too?" _asked he

_"No…Every time I close my eyes I see his body, there, on the grass" _sobbed she

_"McGee, come here. I'll go to take some coffee so both of you can stay a little bit with Tony" _and Gibbs left

_"How is he?" asked _McGee but he knew the answer

_"The same" _the more Ziva stood in the room the more she realized that her friend was between the life and the death. I little tear cropped from her eye.

_"McGee" _sobbed she _"When was the last time he heard something good from us? He even might think we hate him"_

_ "Don't say it…just don't. He knows we love him, in our way"_

_ "But what if he doesn't?" _

McGee decided not to answer that. He sat down to the chair and looked out the window.

It was around 9am and all team was in the hospital. Gibbs had returned back to his position – nearby Tony and now he and Ducky were there.

_"It is all my fault, Duck"_

_"Why do you think so, Jethro?"_

But Gibbs didn't have time to answer. Suddenly Tony was seized with convulsions, lots of nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"_His temperature is too high" _yelled one of the nurses

_"We better stop this convulsions or his brain will be injured"_

But then his heart stopped. Gibbs was staying near the angle of the room, his eyes started getting wet.

_"You won't cry, make it for Tony"_ thought he

_"Defibrillator, fast"_ yelled the physician … _"One..two..three" _ but there wasn't any effect _"C'mon Anthony…one...two…three" _ one more time – nothing. Gibbs felt himself as he's going to throw up

_"No…no…I've never lost an agent, I won't lost Tony" _he said to himself _"C'mon Dinozzo" _he yelled

_"One...two...tree…Yeah, that's right. Good, you're doing well" _they had made his heart to work again.

Gibbs went out of the room, he had to left the doctors do they job, to make sure he hadn't any brain injures. He saw the desperate faces of his team, Abby was even crying, she wasn't able to hide her feelings like the others

_"He'll die Gibbs" _sobbed she

_"No one will die" _Gibbs slapped the woman

_"No"_ yelled she _"it's time to say it Gibbs, you can't control this!" _and she ran away. McGee went after her.

_"Abby, wait!" _it was McGee. He saw Abby running to the nearest toilet, she was trying to hide her sadness.

_"Go away, McGee_"

_"No_" he sat to her, on the cold toilet floor

_"Just…I don't want him to die. He…he is Tony, he always survives, but now he seems so…dead, lifeless"_

_ "But, Abs, if we give up who will help him? We have to believe Tony will be Ok, otherwise we kill him by ourselves" _McGee hugged Abby

The next two days were going too slow and with no change in the condition of Tony. He had had two more convulsions either of which almost killed him.. Gibbs was extremely tired, he hadn't slept in a real bed for almost 5 days, had been eating only sandwiches. But doesn't matter how he felt, he refused to go home. But around 6am something started to happen with his senior field agent, and this time it wasn't convulsion. Tony looked scared, as if everything had started to repeat in his mind. And Gibbs knew this feeling, knew how real and painful this could be. At this time, watching the pain in Tony's face, he wanted just one thing – to find the man who did this. He wanted him to suffer just a little bit from what Tony was feeling, to feel what it is to be an the verge of death.

_"Hand on Dinozzo, I know you can handle with this. The pain will go away soon, I promise"_

Tonys nightmares were getting more and more real:

_"You look like crab" Gibbs said in the elevator, just after the plague…A blue room, with only one in it. Special agent Anthony Dinozzo was laying on a bed, barely breathing, the plague was destroying his lungs "You won't die" It was his boss… They were standing on the roof of a building, laughing, Kate had just saved Gibbs life. Then a shot, and Kate was laying on the floor with a hole in her forehead…"You don't lie someone who you love"…"I love you Jean"…"I'm not Tony D. Nardo, my name's Anthony Dinozzo"..."Not now Tony, we have a case"…"I'll check it"…then the" boom" sound._

Tony's eyes opened, his pulse was extremely fast. Obviously he was in panic. The nurse who was in charge came into the room fast

"_Calm down Mr. Dinozzo" _she said

But Tony didn't accept this. He was trying to stand up, to remove all tubes around him. Gibbs was pushing his desperate agent back down _"Tony…Tony…you're safe now, stop!" _but this didn't help.

"_Give him Morphine, fast" _yelled the doctor

After only few seconds Gibbs could feel the relaxed Tonys body, his green eyes were closed again, he laid back on his pillow.

"_Agent Gibbs, what scared him so much?" _asked the doctor

"_I don't know, he had nightmares and as far as I know from my experience this can be really painful, can't it?"_

"_Yeah, you're right…He'll be sleeping for 3-4 hours. I hope this won't happen again next time, I really need him in consciousness…" _the doctor looked concerned

"_Is there something you are not telling me?"_

"_Look, agent Gibbs, the wound on his leg is getting worse, it's infected. But I can do more about it only when I examine Anthony and he has to be awake" _and he left the room

Gibbs looked at Tony, he was like a baby, so relaxed and innocent. He grabbed his hand just to be sure his friend was still breathing and leaned back on his chair. His eyebrows started to fall, he thought it would be good if he close his eyes only for few seconds …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Awake**_

When Gibbs woke up he realized he had slept for a little bit more than 3 hours. But something else caught up his attention. Tonys green eyes were open now, but he looked like he is somewhere else, not in that room.

_"Hey" _Gibbs smiled. This was one of his rare smiles. When he saw that his agent was in consciousness he felt a big relief… But Tony didn't give any sign that he had heard his boss. Gibbs pulled the emergency button and one nurse came into the room

_"Yeah agent Gibbs, what's going on?"_

_ "He is awake" _Gibbs nodded toward his friend

_"Oh, that is great, I'll call the doctor immediately" _

Gibbs used this time to tell the others about the new events, everybody was really happy. They were sitting and waiting in the waiting room as usual, but when they understood that Tony was awake everyone went fast in front of his room.

_"Hey Anthony" _the doctor smiled _"I'm your physician, Dr. Jackson…I guess we can remove this tube from your mouth, what do you think?"_

But there wasn't any reaction. Gibbs thought that his agent was still sleeping, with open eyes.

_"Ok, I'll count and on 3 you will blow as much as you can. One…two…three" _and the doctor pulled the tube, but Tony didn't make any effort to help his doctor. His breathing started getting worse and the nurse put on a mask that helped him.

_"Agent Gibbs, I have to ask you to go out for a while and left me to examine agent Dinozzo. I'll call you when I'm finished"_

_" I have to ask you some questions, you know, just to be sure your brain is Ok…Do you know where you are?"_

There was no answer

_"Can you say your full name?"_

One more time – nothing

_"Ok, Anthony, I see you don't want to talk, but this is for the better"_

No reaction

_"I think we can try later. Now I wanna you to try to move you right leg, can you?"_

This time Tony did what he was asked to do, but it was really painful for him and he stopped.

_"I see your leg hurts, I'll do what I can to reduce the pain. I have to talk with your boss now, you should take some rest, I'll come back later" _doctor smiled and then left

_"Boss, what's going on?" _ McGee asked when Gibbs went back to his team

_"How is he?" _ Ziva looked really concerned

_"I…I don't know. He is awake, but I think his mind is somewhere else"_ the team saw Gibbs so scared for the first time. But something else, his uncertainty, was worse than his face.

_"Listen everyone"_ hebegan _"I know you're as concerned about Tony as I am, but we have to figure out who did this. This is our first priority. We'll be allowed to visit him after the examination is finished, but then I want you all go back to NCIS and start checking his calls, latest arrests and everything that you think can help us. I'll try to speak with Tony, because I'm hundred percent sure there is something bad that had happened"_

_ "Agent Gibbs?" _ the doctor interrupted them

_"Yeah, what do you think?" _Gibbs was really impatient

_"At first, I think your agent needs to talk with a psychiatrist. He completely refuses to speak with me or to answer to my questions. I don't even know if he realizes where he is…Otherwise his physical condition is good, as much as it can be. I'm concerned only about his leg, it really hurts him and the inflammation is getting worse, but now I can start fighting with it harder"_

_ "But he will be OK, won't he?" _Abbyfinally found courage to ask

_"The time will show, all we can do now it to be with him and to wait…"_

_"Yeah, wait, wait, wait, everyone with his waiting" _Ziva hit the nearest recycle bin and ran away

_"Oh, dear girl" _groaned Ducky when he finally found Ziva sitting on the cold floor in an empty room

_"Leave me alone Ducky"_

_ "I'm afraid I can't do this"_

_ "He…he is just so not Tony now" _sobbed she

_ "You really care much about him, don't you?"_

_ "As much as everybody else"_

_ "No, Ziva, don't lie to me. I know how you stare him every time you can, how jealous he becomes when you are with other man"_

_ "But…"_

_ "Don't you think it's time to tell him what do you feel?"_

_ "No, Ducky. Not now, just…I mean it's not the best moment for this"_

_ "As you wish, dear girl, as you wish"_

The whole team was allowed to enter the room and visit Tony. It was against the rules but the doctor didn't care much

_"Tony…Tony…Tony" _Abby was so happy but she didn't dare to hug or even touch her friend, as if he was made from paper. But Tony didn't make any effort to answer to her

_"Anthony, I know how much you hate psychiatrists, but I think that you should meet one, my friend Dr. Roberts promised me to come this late afternoon"_

But instead of an answer a tear dropped from one of his eyes. Ziva couldn't bear watching her friend like this and went out, Abby followed her. Ducky and McGee decided to left Gibbs alone with Tony and went to NCIS. They wanted to find the bastard who had done this to their friend as much as Gibbs.

"_Tony, please, talk to me" _said Gibbs _"I can't help you if I don't know what had happened before the accident"_

More tears filled Tonys eyes. They moved and pointed Gibbs.

"_I screwed up, boss" _

"_Why do you think so, Dinozzo?"_

But these simple words were everything that came out his mouth. Then Tony started again staring to the nothing. Gibbs sat down sank deep in thoughts what his senior field agent was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Behind the clown face**_

Next morning everyone went to NCIS with only one exception – Gibbs. Nothing or no one could make him left his senior field agent, his son he had never had. But the others decided to start figuring out what had happened.

"_Ziva, do you know where Tony was at the weekend?" _McGee asked

"_No idea"_

"_I do think this is connected. He really enjoys teasing me but he never misses and appointment. This is some kind of a rule, you know"_

"_Ok, you figure out why he missed you appointment, I'll check people who hate him…But I do suspect they will be more than they should be"_

_Xxx_

Back in the hospital Tony was sleeping but thousands of nightmares were disturbing his mind

"_You'll pay for that, Tony"_ _he found a note, in his apartment 3 days before the accident. "Oh, no again, it must be a jealous girl I have slept with" he thought _"_Why do I always meet cracked girls?"_

Xxx

Back in the reality Gibbs decided is was time to call Anthony Dinozzo Senior. He had complete forgotten that Tony had a father, more or less cared about his son. He dialed but there was no answer

"…_here is Anthony Dinozzo Senior, please leave a massage. I'll call you back as soon as I can…" _it was his voicemail

"_It's agent Gibbs, your sons boss…"_

Then senior picked up

"_Oh, agent Gibbs…hahaha, baby, wait, I have to answer this…"_

"_Hi…look obviously I'm disturbing you but you have to know that there was an accident with Tony…"_

"_Is junior Ok?"_

"_Yeah, maybe, no…I was wondering if you can come…"_

"_When and what happened?"_

"_It was 5 days ago and…"_

"_5 days? That means it's not so serious, otherwise you might have called me earlier…Look I'm a bit busy now, I'm sure Anthony is doing well"_

"_You're wrong, you son isn't good"_

"_Sorry agent Gibbs, I can't come…I think I just met his next step mother, you know"_

"_No, I don't…You claimed that when Tony hat the plague you didn't know about it and that's why you didn't come, now you know – damn it he is you son. And you tell me one girl is more important than him?" _Gibbs couldn't believe his ears

"_Dinozzos don't miss their chances with woman"_ and he hung up

"_Nice father" _hissed Gibbs

_Xxx_

Tony had heard every word Gibbs had told his father. But he wasn't disappointed. Gibbs saw that his agent was awoke few minutes after he had hung up the phone.

_"You heard that?'_

Tony nodded

_"It's not a big deal, he has never been with me or supported me" _

_"Do you feel like talking?"_

_ "About what, boss? About what happened or maybe about the fucking life of mine?" _ For first time in his life, Tony wasn't trying to hide his feelings

_"You can't keep everything in you Tony"_

_ "I think I can…What is done is done, you can't change it, not this time. I know you'll find out but …please leave me alone, go home, take some sleep"_

_ "I'm not going anywhere Dinozzo"_ this was followed by a light had slap

_"Doesn't matter, please give me some time alone I don't want to speak with anyone"_

_ "As you wish, but I'm gonna be outside this door and not a footstep further"_

When Gibbs went out, he heard sound of a broken glass. Tony had chucked the nearest water jug to the wall

Xxx

_"Hey Abbs"_ said McGee when he entered the laboratory with a cup of Caf-Pow in his hand

_"Hey that's for me, thank you, thank you, thank you" _she was so happy

_"Abby, you ok?" _ he was a little bit shocked

_"Yeah, absolutely, why?" _

_ "You've never been so happy about Caf-Pow, I know you love it but this is too much even for you"_

_ "You know what, McGee, I decided to start showing more from my love to everyone who deserves it. Because every time can be the last one"_

_ "Good point"_

_ "Ah, what do you came here about?'_

_ "I wanna ask you to pull out Tonys calls from the last week. Me and Ziva are going to his apartment to see what we can find"_

_ "No problem McGee, you'll have the list after few hours...And tell Ziva I love her" _

_Xxx_

_ "Hey Duck" _Ducky had just arrived to the hospital

_"Why are you sitting out here, Jethro?"_

_ "Well Tony wants some privacy"_

_ "Oh that's pity, I was hoping to see him"_

_ "What did the psychiatrist tell you after their meeting?'_

_ "Oh, by the way that's for you" _and he gave Gibbs a cup of hot coffee _"He said that Anthony hadn't said even one word. To be honest Jethro, his psychically condition bothers me more than his physical"_

_Xxx_

McGee and Ziva went to Tonys apartment. It was such a big mess there. The coach was turned over, a few empty bottles were rolling on the floor, one chair was broken. On the table, they saw a note _"You'll pay for that Tony" _Together with it, there were 3 letters . There was a sign from a tear on one of them

"…_I don't want to be the reason why you gets hurt. I don't want you to feel what I felt when I figured out the truth…You really broke my heart Tony and now I have only one way to save myself. But I forgive you and please don't feel guilty about what's going to happen, my death will only bring peace to my soul…Jeanne" _it had been written 3 month ago

"_Ziva" _McGee was shocked

"_Do you think what I'm thinking?'_

"_I don't know, what are you thinking about McGee"_

"_Jeanne Benoit…Is this possible?"_

"_Do you remember that Tony disappeared mysteriously 3 months ago? He came drunk, Gibbs started yelling at him and he said he is taking few days sick leave and when he came back no one understood where he had been"_

"_I remember that as clear as it was yesterday McGee. Gibbs made me do an extra shift"_

"_Look, this one is 14 days old"_

"_What does it say?"_

"…_You must be glad agent Dinozzo. You're the reason why my father was killed, you're the reason why my sister committed suicide. And now, I'll be the reason for your suffering…Mike Benoit" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn school I don't have time to write much 'cuz it's the end ot the term : **

**And please, give me your reviews, doesn't matter if there are good or bad. And don't hesitate to show me my mistakes I really love English and want to know it more fluently :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Time to go home  
**_

In the evening, Gibbs was still sitting out Tonys' room, bothering about his senior field agent. His phone rang

"_Yeah, what did you find out McGee?"_

"_It's not good boss" _this was followed by silence

"_What?"_

"_We went to his apartment and…"_

"_Just say it McGee" _

"_There were 3 letters…one from Jeanne Benoit and it says she intended to commit suicide. It is written 3 months ago"_

"_What about the others?" Gibbs _was a little bit shocked

"_The next one was delivered 14 days ago…"_

"_And?" _Gibbs started loosing his patience

"_It is form Mike Benoit and says that Tony will pay for what he did to his father and sister"_

"_Damn it…Ok, good work McGee. I'll try to talk with Tony tomorrow"_

"_Boss, how is he doing?"_

"_Not very good"_

"_We'll come to see him tomorrow morning, if it's ok?"_

"_Yeah, no problem, good night McGee"_

_Xxx_

When Gibbs finally decided to enter the room, he saw his friend was sleeping_._

"_Oh, Tony" _murmured he and sat down his uncomfortable chair

Xxx

Tony was dreaming _"How can I ever trust you again?"…"I can't even lie about the little things"…"I forgive you"_

"_Jeanne!"_ he woke up, filled with panic

"_Hey calm down, calm down"_

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning

"_How is our patient today?" _it was the doctor

Tony just shot a glance at him

"_Ok, I see you're not in a mood for talking. But I have surprise for you – I think it's time you to try walking" _and he gave to Tony two crutches

"_I don't think I can" _Tony murmured

"_Oh, come on, Dinozzo! You can't lay on your hospital bed for ever. Come, I'll help you, don't worry"_

Tony wasn't very happy about this pressure but thought he should try. Firstly he sat onto his bed, still not sure of himself

"_Come on Anthony" _the doctor was encouraging him

Tony stood up, at fist he was unsteady on his legs but then took the crutches. One small step, then another, third one. He went out his room, but suddenly stopped, his leg began hurting him.

"_Ok agent Dinozzo, I think this is enough for today, you did well"_

"_No, I can walk more"_ he started making another step but his leg gave up and Tony fell on the floor. At this time McGee, Abby, Ziva and Ducky come out the elevator

"_Hey, Tony, why don't you use a chair instead of sitting on the floor?" _ Ziva tried to make a joke

Tony was furious to himself and hit the floor

"_Come on, let's bring you back to your bed"_

_Xxx_

"_We have to talk with you"_ McGee insisted

"_I have nothing to say"_ Tony said

"_No, this won't work this time"_

"_Look, we were in your apartment…and saw the letters"_

"_So you know everything and I don't need to tell you anything" _Tony hissed

"_Dinozzo!" _Gibbs slapped him

"_What, boss? If you're going to tell me you all know what I'm going through and other stupid things don't make this effort"_

"_No Tony" Abby _yelled and everybody stared at her _"we don't know because you don't let us know what had happened before the accident, what's happening now?"_

"_Leave me alone…"_

"_Tony…please, don't do this, don't hide everything again"_

"_LEAVE!" _he yelled, his anger was rising

Xxx

Gibbs and the rest of the team decided to go to NCIS. Gibbs was leaving the hospital for the first time since this had happened, but he knew it was pointless to stay there the whole day. He wanted to help his team finding Mike Benoit and he also had to speak with the director.

"_Abby, do you have the list of his last calls?" _ McGee asked

"_Yeah, it's in my lab, I'm gonna bring it to you"_

"_Ziva, McGee, you should continue searching information about this Mike. I have to meet the director now" _

Xxx

_"Good morning agent Gibbs"_

_ "Director" _Gibbs nodded

_"Look Jethro, I know how hard this is for you and for your team…"_

_ "Thanks..."_

_ "BUT I'll appreciate if you start to update my information more often. All I know about Tony is only what I've heard from the rumours. God, I'm director of NCIS, so please don't pop in on me!"_ he was yelling

_"It won't happen again director"_

_ "Sorry...just, he is my friend too"_

_ "I know that" _and the agent told him everything

_Xxx_

_ "Ziver, did you find out something?" _ Gibbs barked in the afternoon

_"No, there is nothing. According to FBI, CIA and all other agency in the damn world, there isn't man with that name. How is this possible Gibbs?"_

_ "Dunno Ziva. I don't think Dinozzo knew about Mike Benoit too. At least, until he received the letter_

_ "Boss?" _it was McGee

_"Yeah"_

_ "I don't know if this is good or bad, but there aren't any suspicious calls"_

_ "Oh that's getting more and more interesting. On one hand we have next to nothing except for one name and on the other - Dinozzo refuses to talk with us… I need more coffee"_

_Xxx_

After work Gibbs and Ducky went back to the hospital. The doctor had stopped them just before they entered Tonys' room.

_"Can I speak with you two for a minute?"_

_ "Yeah of course"_

_ "I think agent Dinozzo can go home the day after tomorrow…"_

_ "That's great" _Ducky interrupted him "_sorry, keep on speaking"_

"_He has to stay with someone, who can look after him."_

"_But he lives alone and I don't think Anthony will accept anyone to stay with him in his flat and babysit him"_

"_No he won't…So he comes in my house"_

"_Sorry Jethro, but my gut tells me he won't accept this too"_

"_You still think he has a choice, Duck?" _Gibbs gave a faint smile and entered the room. But everything he saw shocked him...


End file.
